


Morning Drive

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [15]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Master/Servant, Quickies, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie picks an unusual time and place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 15, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 166. 
> 
> Prompt: Bertie making love to Jeeves on the bonnet of their car. 
> 
> Thanks to [michelleann68](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/) for exceptional beta. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

Perhaps the garage was an unconventional choice, but I ask you, how could I resist?

The seductive air of seclusion, the gleaming bonnet of the Aston Martin and the incomparable appeal of Jeeves himself caused me to become completely consumed with a most sinister need.

“If you say so, sir,” he responded once I’d made my desires known. He proceeded to undo his trousers, allowing me access to his nether regions. 

After the deed was done he used a silk handkerchief to remove a nearly imperceptible smudge, leaving the car’s appearance pristine.

My “morning drive” would remain our little secret.


End file.
